The Blader and The Mechanic
by Gryffyn Addams
Summary: In which it takes a while for the friends of Gingka and Madoka to notice anything going on between the two. Could it be love?


**So this is just an idea that popped into my head while I was reading a fanfiction over in the Avengers category of the website, that I decided to get typed up before I forgot about it. Please enjoy!**

 **Gingka: I still can't believe you wrote this.**

 **Me: Yeah, Gingka, sure. -winks at you readers- Now let's get this party started!**

* * *

Hikaru was the first to notice.

She had been at the B-Pit, laughing and chatting over tea with her best friend, when Gingka, Kenta, and Benkei had come in, talking loudly. Madoka had been shown Pegasus, and upon seeing it had demanded an explanation as to why it was so banged up. Gingka had been battling Kyoya _again_ , and had gotten Pegasus banged up quite a bit in the process of kicking Kyoya's butt.

Madoka had groaned, rolling her eyes and smacking Gingka upside the head. Gingka had ducked away from her, cowering behind Benkei while exclaiming, "Not the face, not the face!"

The blader had followed the mechanic down to the basement (with Hikaru following them back down after following Madoka up into the shop), asking her when she would be done. Madoka had replied that it would take about two or three days.

"Two or three days?! Aw, come on, Madoka!"

"Don't give me any of that, Gingka! I'm pretty busy right now, so it's going to take a while!"

After a bit of argument, Gingka finally sighed, saying "Okay," and went back upstairs. He leaned on the stairwell just as he was at the top, telling Madoka that he was going to come over every day to see how she was doing.

"You do that, Gingka,"

As Gingka left, Hikaru looked over at Madoka and saw that she was already working on taking Pegasus apart. But she also saw something else.

Madoka's face was flushed light red, and she was smiling.

* * *

The next to notice had been Kyoya.

They had been battling at Bey Park when a few old supporters of Dark Nebula had decided to make an appearance. Since Kyoya, Gingka, and Kenta hated that organization with a fiery passion, they had immediately launched into battle with them. A scream made them turn around, and they saw that a bey had been launched right at Madoka, spinning towards her with dangerous speed.

"Madoka!" Gingka yelled. He directed Pegasus over towards the guy's bey, knocking it into the air just before it hit the young mechanic. The bey crashed down into the cement.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that, you little punk!"

While Kyoya and Kenta briefly took care of the other two, Gingka got lunged at by the other guy. He sidestepped him, then took the guy by the shirt and punched him square in the nose.

The guy staggered back, holding his nose. He took his hands away, revealing blood streaming down his face, and yelled to the other guys, "Let's get outta here!"

And they took off.

Kyoya smugly caught his bey, then turned to see Gingka with his hands on Madoka's shoulders. "Are you okay, Madoka?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, Gingka."

As Gingka and Madoka hugged, Kyoya and Kenta glanced at each other.

* * *

The next to notice had been Kenta.

It was the final battle of a tournament, and Gingka was one of the two finalists. The other finalist had an amazingly strong beyblade, and Gingka was actually struggling a bit against the guy. All his friends were cheering him on all the same.

Finally, Gingka was able to switch into Final Drive Mode and used his Cosmic Tornado move to knock the other guy's bey out of the stadium.

When they met back up with Gingka in the lobby, Madoka threw her arms around him, smiling and congratulating him. Gingka looked surprised, but then grinned and hugged her back.

Kenta watched all this with narrowed eyes and a mischievous half-smile.

* * *

Surprisingly, Benkei had not been the last to notice.

They were all hanging out at the B-Pit, playing an American game called Scrabble. Yuki had been able to make it as well. And since Yuki had the biggest vocabulary out of all of them, Benkei was quite surprisingly kicking butt.

"B-U-L-L. That spells Bull! Yoo-hoo! Triple word score! And I used all my letters! B-b-b-bull! This game rocks!"

"No way!" Yuki protested, looking at his letter tiles. "You've gotten the most points so far in this game ever since we started! You must be cheating!"

"Wow, sore loser alert!" Benkei elbowed Madoka, who was sitting next to him. "Can you believe this guy, Madoka?"

Madoka jumped and bit and looked up from where she had been staring up at the door to the stairs. "What? Oh, sorry, Benkei, I wasn't listening. What's the score?"

She had been calculating the score for all of them after winning rock-paper-scissors against Yuki, as their math skills were evenly matched. "Okay, sixth place Kyoya, fifth place Hikaru, fourth place Kenta, third place me, second place Yuki, and first place Benkei."

"B-B-B-BULL!" Benkei cheered. Yuki slumped over, sighing. Hikaru patted his shoulder encouragingly.

"Hey, Kenta, where's Gingka?" Madoka asked. Kenta shrugged.

They all heard the bell above the shop door ring, and then Gingka appeared in the doorway, out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, guys," he said as he came down the stairs. "Dad wanted me to help with a few things and I lost track of time." He noticed Yuki's slumped over form, and Benkei's victorious smile, and grinned teasingly. "So who's winning Scrabble? Yuki?"

Yuki lobbed a letter tile at him, which he dodged as he came over and sat down next to Madoka.

"Hey, Madoka," he said to her. "I was at the library yesterday and I found this cool book on the mechanics of beys and how all the parts are made. I didn't have my library card, so I couldn't check it out, but maybe you could look into it or something."

"That sounds really cool. Thanks, Gingka!"

Gingka flushed in pleasure, something that did not go amiss to Benkei.

Madoka stood up. "You can play for me, Gingka. I have to… do something."

Then she speed-walked across the room, up the staircase, and out of sight.

Benkei shared a knowing look with Yuki, who didn't say anything other than, "I still think you're cheating."

* * *

Rather unsurprisingly, the last to notice anything was Ryo.

He had just returned from a business trip to the WBBA in Tokyo. It was the late afternoon, about six o'clock, so most workers had gone home already. Tsubasa lived there, and had greeted him when he returned, but for once the WBBA was completely quiet.

Ryo decided to go down to the training room and surprise Gingka, so he dropped his stuff off in his office and made his way down to the training room. When he got there, however, what he found was so surprising he stopped short.

Gingka and Madoka were standing in the middle of the room, kissing up a storm.

Ryo raised an eyebrow. Gingka suddenly felt that someone was in the room, broke off the kiss, and looked up. His face immediately turned red. Madoka looked up, and her face was immediately red as well.

"M-Mr. Hagane!" she stammered.

Ryo didn't know of anything else to do, except quirk his eyebrows at Gingka a couple times, smirk, and say, "Am I… interrupting something?"

" _Dad_!"

Ryo raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, I'll leave you to it."

He closed the doors behind him, and asked himself,

"I wonder how long that's been going on?"

* * *

 **Madoka: -flushed red- I hate you.**

 **Me: Aw, thanks!**

 **Yuki: I wanna know why you were making me lose at Scrabble!**

 **Me: Cause I wanted to, that's why!**

 **Gingka: Wait, so by the end of the story, how long has it been going on?**

 **Me: Oh, I dunno… a month?**

 **-Gingka and Madoka blush red-**

 **Me: -laughs- Haha, look at your faces! –snaps picture-**

 **Anyhoo, please review and tell me how I did on this one! See you next time!**

 **Gryffyn out. Peace!**


End file.
